South Carolina rap artists
AP (SOUTHCAKAP) RAP ARTIST FROM SUMTER SC WWW.FACEBOOK.COM/SOUTHCAKAP INSTAGRAM.COM/SOUTHCAKAP TWITTER @SOUTHCAKAP RAPPER WITH A HUGE BUZZ TAKING OVER THE CAROLINAS A.P., a well known independent artist from Sumter, SC, started his career rapping at the age of 13. A.P. has performed at various talent shows, industry showcases, concerts and entertainment events. A.P. has created songs for schools including Crest-wood High School and Ebeneezer Middle School. A.P. is progressively emerging into the mainstream of underground music. A.P. has also been featured in various magazines, one of which is Tempo Magazine, a resource guide for independents. In an exclusive interview with A.P. was asked,”What is his view on the perception of his fans of his phenomenally hot single “Ball Out”, and the music he creates?”. The young energetic entertainer responded humbly, “My music speaks from the heart, therefore it is well received. I am able to relate to my fans while providing them with quality classic music.” A.P. has performed in various counties and cities throughout SC and is focused on taking his career to a higher level. A.P. is looking forward to sharing his talent by creating classical music that he will perform around the world. A.P. accredits his success as an independent artist to his impeccable work ethic, his family, fans and support team. A.P. is constantly building his catalog and looking for creative ways to be a positive and creative force in the independent music scene. A.P. works along the side of the infamous DJ Scribble of Quantum Beats (Columbia, SC), to create the classical masterpieces. A.P. is also optimistic about forming new business relationships with Radio Personalities, Buddah Rat of SWAGGA 94.1 and Big Homie of Hot 103.9. DJ-PAYME Also A.P. has entrusted his management and marketing activities to Independent . A.P. has been influential in establishing a strong foundation for success in A.P.’s career through proper management and marketing techniques. For Booking or More Information regarding this phenomenal artist please feel free to contact mangement 803-651-1185 for booking. You can follow the entertainer and his journey at , www.facebook.com/southcakap www.twitter.com/southcakap or by simply visiting his website coming soon southcakap.com B -BIGG GATT (artist) WHOLE SOUTH CAROLINA *Bakerman Born Mustafa Zeigler on February 6, 1992 in Harlem, NY to Micheal and Dawn Zeigler. The youngest of 5 children, this 21 year old is destined for big things. Mustafa Zeigler, a.k.a Bakerman, developed his love for writing lyrics at the age of 16. An opportunity allowed him to work with an older brother with similar aspirations. He learned the art of production and became known for producing great beats. But a change in his family dynamics forced him to look at music in a different way. After his brothers unexpected incarceration, Bakerman vowed to stand on his own. His first step toward independence is a Mixtape entitled, "Welcome To My Bakery", and is a collective of bonifide hits featuring a slew of talented rappers from the Metro Columbia area. It's a testament to what can be generated in a small market. Now, the writer, producer, and rapper is putting his best foot forward with his family's full support. His phylosophy has always been - "Grab the Bull by the Horns", an old mantra he can sum up in his own words, which means "your not going to just bump into success, you have to go get it and attack it with full force". The best way to hear what the Bakerman is cookin' is to show up at his performances and make your way to the front of the crowd with hopes of gettin a piece of the Bakerman special. bakermanmusic.com @BMMbaker *BΩss$tackz *Artist Producer from Greensboro N.C.,not in S.C. *www.bossstackz.com *Bugatti Blac **Rap artist from Columbia, SC -BOSSGAME (artist) FLORENCE, SC Blind Fury Lexignton, SC C * Classic Stylez (South Carolina Rapper) * Classic Stylez (South Carolina Rapper) Crocker Know before you spin that Crocker track that you won't be pandered to. He might challenge your worldview. He might imply that you're closet bigot, a intellectual coward, or a lazy, blind follower of whatever disposable trend, belief or ideology is being marketed to you. He'll call you out. If he's not making you uncomfortable, that's because you aren't listening. That's not hype. In 2013, the annual Spring Fling festival in Spartanburg, South Carolina, banned a contracted performer from taking the stage. It was the first time in the festival's 35 year history that this had happened, and it only added to the controversy that the performer was a native son, a hip-hop artist, and had gotten the festival slot in the first place due to popular vote. That performer was Crocker, and the reason he was banned was due to a controversial collaboration track with The Lone Gunmen titled "American Way." In the track, Crocker railed against ethnic, socioeconomic and religious prejudice, culminating in a rousing refrain, "Kill Whitey! Kill Whitey! / Say what you like but you think just like me." Had it been another performer, perhaps the whole controversy would have quietly faded. But that didn't happen. Within hours, TV crews and newspaper reporters were covering the story. The public outcry was so loud that there was another first from the City of Spartanburg ... a formal apology. That's Crocker's story in miniature. He says what needs to be said, even if it means alienating his audience. And then, after the waves anger and the outrage have crested and receded, that same riled-up crowd comes back, desperate for more. Born in Spartanburg, South Carolina, Terry Stephen Crocker, Jr. became a rapper because, as he puts it, "I'm an extrovert, and I can't sing." Starting with "The Story of Hansel & Gretel," his joint debut EP release with producer Jack Bandit in Spring 2009, Crocker has been a constant presence on the Carolina underground hip-hop scene. He was a featured performer in the "The Boom Bap & Broke Tour," joined by Ghani Gautama, Ratchet Kills and Lock One. He has opened for underground acts like Ceschi & AWOL One, as well as more mainstream performers like Akil The MC of Jurassic 5, Tame One and El Da Sensei. Crocker is also the founder and co-owner of LVLRN Records, an independent label focused on finding and developing talented, undiscovered artists. He's joined on the LVLRN by performers like Lindsay Keane, Feather Fly Focus and Hillary Keane, as well as a wealth of collaborators such as Katalyst and Walter Kronkite. Crocker's work, like all great art, asks probing, uncomfortable questions. It challenges dominant perspectives. It defies the mainstream trends, and speaks to the problematic, often unsolvable truths. He's not the type of performer who panders to prejudices or sticks to formulas just to sell albums. He takes his rhymes and beats, his lyrics and riffs, and uses them to draw a line in sand. On one side is complacent consumption, on the other side something closer to the truth. His music stares you right in the eyes, and asks that unspoken question: "Which side do you want to be on?" The next step is yours. - Steve Shanafelt (October 19, 2013) * Caucasian emcee from Spartanburg, South Carolina. (Your Favorite Rapper's Favorite Cracker) * Co-Founder of Lovelorn Records ''' * '''http://www.facebook.com/crockerishiphop * Crocker Music Videos Catostropic killers Big D DJ TY * Dan Johns (South Carolina Rapper) *DB the Lyric (http://www.reverbnation.com/kahlilb) *Da Ka$hmere (www.dakashmere.com) *Dat Boi P www.youtube.com/peake15 E *nigga bust F *Freddie Gz G *gully murk H * Hustle Boyz (South Carolina Rap group) * I * J *JeaniusBeats(Producer/Artist) JG The Prince Artist/Producer (Columbia,SC) https://soundcloud.com/jgtheprince/keep-it-real-jg-the-prince Category:Lists of American musicians Category:American rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:Southern Rap Groupe kuzzin E *Kidd Royale (Hustle Military/GAME/NYCS Entertainment) *KDubs - KDW Kevin Flum aka Kflum L Lorenzo Vasquez: #'Producer' #'Engineer' #'Writer' #'www.rahrahrecords.com' Lonzo *The best rapper in Lynchburg, South Carolina. *Rapping since 12. *Sell out live shows all over South Carolina. *The most underrated underground rapper out now. Lynchburg all day. The LoneGunmen *'Emcee duo from Greenville, South Carolina featuring Krosswordze & Hafez The Beast' *'Debut project "The Manifesto" out now at The LoneGunmen "The Manifesto" ' *'Video for "The American Way feat. Crocker" on YouTube. Directed by Brittany Brock.' -Loud Team (Columbia, SC) (Rap Group) M * Mannie & Deebo * Mike Blitty-another hot rapper from Lynchburg, South Carolina * Mikey DeNiro (S.O.N.S. Member) * Michael Valeone: aka Mike G, Mike G Da BOS, The White Gucci Mane .... *** Recording Artist / music producer *** *** On Worldstarhiphop, Thisis50, itunes, Youtube, Amazon, Soundcloud, & local radio w/ single "Cadillac Switchin Lanes" feat. Natalac & D Rizzle *** *** On Be100radio w/ the single "You Are A Goddess" *** *** Well known producer with many beats made for many local artist & major artist *** *** www.soundcloud.com/michaelvaleone *** *** www.soundcloud.com/beatsbyvaleone *** *** CEO & Founder of Beats By DeVille Ent. *** N * O * P *The Party Botz: *Producers *Writers *D.J's *www.rahrahrecords.com Q *Quarantine Klark *Quell Keith R *Rebel Nation *www.itsRebelNation.com *R.A.M.O. Nation S * Sauce (South Carolina rapper) * Snook da Rockstarr (South Carolina rapper) * Spiff Kidz (Darlington, SC) * Speaker Knockerz (Columbia, SC) * Smitty (Jonesville, SC) T *Trash Gang U *UKGOD (Columbia, SC) V * W * Y *Yung Dre Dre -artist from South Carolina Signed to Sony Records. *Young Jeezy (Columbia, SC) *Young Scooter (Walterboro, SC) Z *Zer0, The Unknown See Also * Links * SouthCak.com Category:Lists of American musicians Category:American rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:Southern Rap Groupe